


Keep The Glasses

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Consent, Dom Tony Stark, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Peter Parker only has a few hours before Aunt May comes back from her business trip. Tony Stark couldn't have chosen a better time to be "in the neighborhood".
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 180





	Keep The Glasses

Aunt May was on a business trip... or was it a vacation? Either way, Peter had the apartment all to himself for the weekend and there was no way he was going to waste it. He had made all sorts of different plans, like actually sleeping in, catching up on that show he had to stop, maybe even get try and finally go on an actual date with MJ. He also told Ned that he could come over and they could finally finish that Death Star Lego build they started forever. To be fair, they did finish it, but when Ned found out about Peter's little hobby, Ned dropped it. Peter didn't blame him and he promised he'd help him this time... as much as he can, at least.

Anyway, it was Sunday within a blink of an eye and Peter didn't get a chance to do anything he planned. Crime had different plans for him, having to be Spider-Man basically two days straight. It seemed like the second he managed to stop a bank robbery, a kidnapping was taking place. The crimes just kept growing and growing and when he finally had a second to himself, he passed out in his bed early Sunday morning and didn't wake up until later that night. He had several missed calls from his friends and Aunt May when he woke up, quickly sending them a text to make sure they knew he was alive.

He only had a couple hours left before Aunt May was back, he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

Tossing his phone back onto his bed, he left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He told himself that he was going to enjoy the rest of the day to himself, letting the police actually do their jobs instead of making them sit by while he did it for them. He figured they could handle their job for a few hours. As he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, he tensed as he felt a presence behind him. How he didn't feel it earlier was beyond him.

Slowly, he turned around and peered towards the couch, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Tony Stark sitting there, a leg crossed over his other leg and an arm spread out on the top of the couch, his other hand rubbing his chin. It seemed like Tony was sitting there for a while, waiting for Peter to wake up and realize he was gracing the high school student with his presence. Placing his water onto the counter, he made his way into the living room, heart beating in his chest as he became nervous to face the playboy. Why was Tony Stark in his apartment? He was sure he had heard from the last of him after the whole Captain America situation. Now he's doing social visits? Unless it was another business opportunity. Honestly, all Peter wanted to do was relax. He told himself that no matter the offer, he was going to reject it.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Stark," Peter said, breathing out a laugh. "What're you doing here?"

Tony removed his hand from his face to tilt his head towards Peter, a small smile forming on his face. "I was in the neighborhood."

Peter slowly sat down on the other side of the couch, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion at his words. Their neighborhoods were nowhere near each other, Peter knew he was lying but he wasn't going to push it. "Okay." He really didn't even know what else to say. He seemed to have clung to Tony as a father figure and he's not sure what he should do to please him.

The millionaire cleared his throat and slowly removed his shades. "Actually, Pepper and I got into a fight and I really didn't know where else to go," he confessed, smiling sheepishly as he glanced at the kid for a brief moment. "It was a petty little fight." He sighed, placing his glasses onto the armrest of the couch. "Coming here wasn't really a good idea, if I'm going to be honest with you, kid."

Peter shook his head, scooting closer to him. "No, Mr. Stark, it's okay," he assured. "I'm at your beck and call." Tony finally actually looked at Peter, making eye contact for the first time since he realized he was here. "Would you like some water? I could get you some water."

He moved to stand up, but Tony was quick to grab his wrist, dragging him back down to sit. Peter accidentally sat a bit closer to Tony, but neither of them even twitched at the closeness. "I'm not really thirsty," Tony assured before releasing Peter, quickly looking away. "Honestly, I just want to relax."

Peter didn't know what he was feeling in his crotch area. He has never thought of Tony Stark as more than a father. But when Tony touched him, he couldn't help but feel the heat it brought, the heat that lingered still. He wanted more of that heat, yearned the comfort, desired the touch. But he didn't dare cross a line he couldn't come back from if Tony didn't feel the same. Why wouldn't he look at him anymore? Let me help you relax, Mr. Stark.

Peter inched closer to Tony, seeming to test the waters as their legs brushed together. When Tony didn't even move, Peter slowly grabbed onto the man's chin and made him look towards him, making eye contact as their breath fanned each other's faces. Tony stayed still as Peter lingered not too far away from him, their noses barely brushing together.

"This shouldn't be happening," Tony whispered, shaking his head, yet he still wasn't moving away. "You're a minor."

"I'm consenting," Peter assured in a soft tone, grinning a little as he now knew Tony wanted this just as much as he did. "Come on, Tony. This is a great way to relax, don't you think?" He scoffed, even laughing a little as he said, "I'm sure you and Pepper do it all the time as a stress reliever."

Tony shook his head at Peter's words, making Peter smile wider. "It was our argument," he confessed. "I wasn't pleasuring her as much as I used to. Approximately..."

"Two months ago," Peter finished for him, Tony nodding. Around the time Peter and Tony actually physically met, Tony didn't want to pleasure Pepper anymore? Peter couldn't help but feel his head grow big as he released Tony's chin. "Then pleasure me."

Tony stared at him hard, his eyes telling him he wants to, but his body not doing anything to show it.

"I'm saying yes, Mr. Stark."

There was no more hesitation. Tony launched himself forward the small distance and locked lips with the high school student, Peter releasing a moan at the touch as he was pushed backwards until his back hit the couch below them. Peter moved his body so Tony was in between his legs, the kiss not once breaking. Their tongues seemed to be fighting, but Peter eventually won as his tongue slipped in between Tony's welcoming lips, wrapping his hands around the playboy's head to bring him deeper into him. Tony's hands started working their clothes off, breaking the kiss to slowly leave a trail of ghost kisses along his jaw.

"Mr. Stark," Peter begged, helping the older man get his shirt off. "Please, Mr. Stark. I want you to own me." He lowered his voice an active as he confirmed, "I want you to dominate me."

Tony stared into the kid's eyes again, looking for any sign of regret, but smiling when he found none. With a nod, they finally got both of their clothes off, their naked bodies touching together as Peter's stomach twisted with excitement.

Placing a hand behind Peter's neck, Tony pulled the child aggressively towards him, slamming his face against his hard shaft and smacking him with it. "Let's get you used to this," Tony declared as he forced it into Peter's mouth, pushing it in as he held his head until he bottomed out. Tony moaned as he continued to make Peter sit there with his cock in his mouth until the young man's face turned a bit pink. He pulled his dick out of Peter's mouth, giving him a chance to catch his breath as he gasped and gagged, saliva dribbling all down his chin. For a moment, Tony thought he was actually a bit too rough, but when a huge smile formed on Peter's face, that thought immediately erased as he brought the kid back to his dick within seconds.

He pushed his dick in and out of his mouth, not letting Peter catch his breath for a while until he figured it was time to let him breathe. As he caught his breath, Tony would smack his hard dick against his mouth impatiently, three quick taps before forcing it back in. Tony continued to moan, his hand gripping Peter's hair tightly as he fucked his face.

"Fondle my balls," Tony demanded and Peter didn't waste a second, the hand that wasn't clenching the couch cushion immediately going to Tony's balls within moments. "Yeah, oh." Tony laughed, controlling Peter's head. "Get ready to taste me, kid. Get ready to remember that taste forever because I am the only one you're going to taste." As if on cue, Tony groaned heavily as he released his juices into the back of Peter's unprepared throat.

Peter coughed with the dick still in his mouth, his face turning red as he started losing the ability to breathe, but he fought through it. He swallowed the cum that hit the back of his throat, letting the rest of it settle on his tongue as he savored the taste, just like Tony demanded he do. Finally, Tony pulled out of his mouth, bringing his mouth to his. Tony pushed his tongue into Peter's mouth, licking out his own cum and swallowing it. Peter's eyes seemed to have been replaced with hearts as Tony gripped his cock softly, his body convulsing at the sudden touch.

"Oh!" Peter gasped, Tony chuckling as he started jerking his hand. Peter hummed as his eyes fluttered close, leaning against Tony's touch as he continued satisfying the high school student. As he gave Peter the hand job of the century (according to the kid, at least), Tony prepped his own cock to penetrate Peter's bubbly ass. 

"Mmm," Tony mumbled, his eyes eating up the sight of the perky ass in front of him, licking his lips as he watched the tip of his dick push against the entrance.

Peter's eyes flew open as he flinched at the push, Tony's hands flying away from the kid's body as he suddenly remembered Peter was still a minor. He was a virgin. "Sorry," Peter muttered, his heart racing in his chest. "I wasn't ready."

Tony couldn't help but feel guilty as he moved his dick away from him, shaking his head. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Tony stated as he backed away, resting against the other arm rest. He was so caught up in Peter's feelings that he didn't hear his sunglasses fall to the floor. "I don't want to hurt-"

"You won't," Peter interrupted assuringly, shaking his head as he sat up. "Please, Mr. Stark." He wrapped a hand around the older man's neck and brought him close to him, resting his forehead against his as he brushed noses. "I want you." He swallowed his saliva, still tasting a little bit of Tony on his tongue from earlier as he looked into his eyes, pleading. "I need you."

Tony squeezed his eyes close, his dick throbbing at Peter's begs. Just the thought of taking the kid's virginity rocked him with so much desire that he pushed Peter back down and put pressure against his hole, but did not penetrate just yet. "I'll go slow," Tony promised, looking at him.

Peter nodded as he gripped the back of Tony's neck tightly, pulling his forehead against his as they both looked down. Tony, true to his word, slowly pushed his dick into Peter's hole. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, a moan of pain coming from his mouth, but he didn't stop Tony as he continued to slowly push his length into him. He whimpered when Tony stopped halfway, giving the boy some time to adjust to the foreign object in his ass. He was thankful for the delicatness Tony was bringing to the table right now. He can't stand it when he gets cut fighting a villain, just imagine this kind of pain.

"Okay," Tony breathed out and Peter opened his eyes, looking down to see that Tony had fully bottomed out. When did he continue pushing? He can't really tell you. "I'm going to pull out, so-"

"Just do it," Peter begged, looking Tony in the eye as he pulled away slightly. "I'm yours, Mr. Stark. Make me remember that."

Tony clenched his jaw at the boy's words, shaking his head. Why did he do this to him? Why does this child make him feel this way? Tony did as he was told, making sure Peter remembers that his body belongs to Mr. Stark, nobody else.

He pulled his dick out hard and fast, Peter releasing a moan as he was just getting used to being filled, but that moan quickly turned to a scream when Tony slammed his cock back into the perky ass. Tony pushed a hand against Peter's mouth, muffling the moan as he continued moving his hips, pulling out halfway and pushing in hard. Tony moved fast, pulling away from Peter so he was sitting up straight, but his hand still covered his mouth.

"You're so goddamn tight, Peter," Tony whispered, smiling. When he felt that Peter wasn't screaming anymore, he removed his hand from his mouth and tried not to feel guilty when he looked into the eyes of the crying kid. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly, pushing away from him, making Peter look up at the ceiling.

"Fuck, Mr. Stark," Peter said, his voice shaking. "It feels so good, but it hurts."

Tony ignored him for a moment as he continued pounding him, using his free hand to wrap around the kid's throat and tighten his grip a little, making it a bit more difficult for Peter to breathe, but still giving him the ability to breathe. "Get used to it," Tony ordered before his voice fell into a loud moan. "You're mine, Peter. Your entire body belongs to me, nobody else. And I am going to make you remember that for the rest of your life."

Peter's hand absentmindedly found his own cock as he continued looking up to the ceiling. He really didn't have a choice where he looked as Tony's hand still gripped his hair tightly. He started jerking off as Tony took his virgin asshole to town. "Please, Mr. Stark," Peter begged, groaning when he finally hit the sweet spot. "Yes. Fuck. I love you."

Tony laughed as he released Peter's hair and throat. "Fuck!" Tony yelled before his hand went across Peter's cheek, the sound echoing in his mind. Peter looked at Tony with a grin.

"I love you," Peter said again only to receive another sharp crack across the face. Peter laughed, jerking his dick harder as the pain Tony gave him on the cheek reached his dick, making it throb harder.

Tony shook his head at the sadistic boy underneath him as he picked up his legs, making him rest them on his shoulders as he gave himself more room. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, along with the pants and moans of the men. Peter's yell as he released his own juices across his chest seemed to send Tony over the edge, bottoming out completely as he released his cum into the young boy, trying to get as far into him as he could. Tony gave him a few more pumps with his dick, pushing his cum deeper into the boy as the room fell into a sort of silence.

The older man collapsed on top of the younger man, his dick still throbbing inside of him as Tony rested his head on Peter's chest. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony, making him keep his dick inside of him for now. He didn't want to let go of the feeling of being full.

But it wasn't long before Peter's arm hairs stood up. "Uh, oh," Peter stated, making Tony completely aware of his surroundings. "Aunt May."

Tony pulled out of Peter as he got off the couch, sorting through the discarded clothes for his own. As they dressed, Tony made his way to the door, but the sound of keys jingling to unlock it made him back track. Tony pointed towards Peter's bedroom and the boy nodded as Tony disappeared down the hall, closing Peter's bedroom door behind him. 

Quickly, Peter turned on the TV and focused on it for a second before Aunt May pulled the door open a moment later. She greeted him with a wide smile and he stood up to give her a hug when she reached him.

"I hope you didn't have too much fun while I was away," Aunt May stated, setting her suitcase down.

Peter scoffed. "Of course not, May," he assured, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "I just did what any other kid would do on a weekend by himself. Watch TV, play video games, sleep. Nothing out of the usual."

Aunt May shook her head and chuckled. "I missed you," she stated, pinching his cheeks as she took a step back. Her eyes wandered down to the floor. "And what about company?"

"I mean, Ned came over for a few hours yesterday, but..." He trailed off when Aunt May bent down, eyes widening as she brought up Tony's sunglasses. "Uh, those? Those are a present from Mr. Stark." He swiped them from her hand, smiling at her. "He said I did well on the grant thing."

"Congratulations is in order, then?" She laughed as she patted his shoulder. "Let me unpack and then we'll celebrate with some pizza." She picked up her suitcase and made her way to her own bedroom, Peter releasing a sigh of relief as he quickly went to his bedroom.

He frowned when he saw that Tony wasn't in his room anymore, clearing his throat as he looked at the note on the bed.

_Until next time, kid.  
Tony Stark_

_P.S. Keep the glasses. You earned them._


End file.
